


Star Gazing

by FahcLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ;3c, Fake AH Crew, M/M, dont let me write in school, first time writing Geoff I'm proud, it may be sad, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin stared at the stars, eye wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

Gavin stared at the stars, eye wide. Geoff couldn't tell what he was thinking. Some stupid question, probably. Or maybe an excuse on why they ended up here, in the middle of no where, lost and with no connection back home.

But it didn't matter right now.

Or maybe it did.

Geoff look at him, a small smile growing on his face as he stared at one of his partners in crime, ruling Los Santos with an iron grip. He wants to tell Gavin how much he loves him, how much he loves all of them, even Ray, who left a few months ago.

But the words don't come out. Instead, he decides to lay next to him, staring up into the cloudless sky.

It's the first time he's seen actual stars. Los Santos is too dirty to see anything but smog at night.

It's almost peaceful.

Behind him, a few gunshots rang out, but Geoff didn't move. It didn't matter anyway. In just a few minutes, he's sure this will all sort itself out.

Geoff and Gavin just layer in the dirt, neither minding that their clothes were ruined, no one wanted to ruin the moment.

Suddenly, a gruff voice spoke up from behind them. "Okay Ramsey, that's the last one. Stand up."

Geoff stood and turned, hands still tied around his back, as the man put a gun to his forehead.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. Actually, I take that back, I'm not."

The gun fired, as a bullet went clean though Geoff's head as he fell backwards, laying next to Gavin, eye staring up at the sky, eyes wide.

The man who killed him kicked Geoff once for good measure, then walked away, leaving six dead bodies of the Fake AH Crew lying in the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I was feeling sad so this was created. Took me about 10 mins and I'm actually proud of it.
> 
> I really really wanted to write a story that seems happy and peaceful but is actually sad. So here it is.
> 
> Spoiler: everyone is dead


End file.
